


Soul Engines Running Through A Night So Tender

by cherryvanilla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bikers, Diners, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: Jensen is a waiter at a roadside Texas diner who doesn’t do relationships, has barely left the state, and is happy spending his nights working on his music. Jeff is a biker who recently moved to Austin, but rarely stays in one place for long. This is their meet-cute.Written for Supernatural Reverse Bang 2019.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Soul Engines Running Through A Night So Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> SPN Reverse Bang masterpost [here](%E2%80%9C). Please also go check out beelikej’s post [here](https://beelikej.livejournal.com/552426.html) on lj or [here](https://beelikej.dreamwidth.org/552075.html) on dw, as it's always so fascinating to see her papercutting process.
> 
> Thank you to beelikej for making my first ever reverse bang such a lovely one, with your beautiful and inspiring art. I'm so thrilled with all the little additions you created to accompany this <333\. And to Rena and beelikej for looking this over <33 
> 
> The time period of this is intentionally nebulous. Please feel free to imagine it as the late 70s, the early 00s, or anytime in between. 
> 
> Accompanying mix link and even more art in the end notes. 
> 
> Title by Bruce Springsteen.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Samantha’s Roadside is a quaint diner just off Interstate 35. Framed pictures of the Lone Star State and old maps don the walls above the soda fountain. The counter is white Formica and the fully rotational stools are dead-bolted to the ground. Those wishing to linger over their meal have the option of bright red leather booths. A jukebox filled with LPs and 45s sits just off to the right of the glass door entrance, usually emanating Lynyrd Skynyrd or Led Zeppelin if it’s up to Jensen. Sam prefers her Simon and Garfunkel and Fleetwood Mac. 

Jensen’s been working at the Roadside since college and continued to do so even after discovering he wasn’t cut out for higher education. Now he’s 27 and he’s still serving up omelets and burgers, except his hair is a little longer and he’s a bit more jaded by life. 

Jensen lives in a hole in the wall basement apartment in Austin. When he’s not working the night shift, he’s playing gigs with Chris. They’re just dive bars on 6th, but the work is steadier than it was a few years back. Not to mention Jensen is way more comfortable on stage now. Something happens to him when he’s playing guitar or singing -- he can become someone else, someone with no inhibitions, shyness stripped away leaving only confidence and swagger. 

It’s late on a Tuesday night in mid-June. The A/C in the diner is on full blast and Jensen’s making a milkshake while Jared mans the grill, humming happily under his breath. 

Jensen met Jared a few years back when he came for a job interview; fresh-faced and bright-eyed at twenty years young, in his second year at U of T. They’d flirted from the start, became best friends nearly immediately, but it still took nearly a year for them to hook up. Jensen doesn’t make a habit of sleeping with his coworkers, but Jared had already been more than that for a while.

They attempted the full-out dating thing, but soon discovered they were better off as friends with occasional benefits. Still, no one knows Jensen better than Jared, and more importantly, there’s no one Jensen feels more comfortable around. Jared doesn’t do relationships, and Jensen feels pretty much the same. It’s emotionally exhausting and he’s possibly too selfish with his time. He likes his own space, likes to do what he wants to do without checking with someone. Casual hookups with a good friend or one-night stands are a lot easier than dating. Sometimes he’s a bit lonely, but he manages. 

Jensen serves the milkshake and walks down to the other side of the counter to take an order. It’s mostly truckers tonight. It usually is at this hour, mid-week and 2 a.m. Jensen’s shift began at midnight and ends at eight. Such are the trials and tribulations of working at a 24-hour joint. Dani’s working the hostess stand and when Jensen meets her eyes she mimes putting a gun to her head. Jensen throws his head back in a laugh. 

Just then, the bell over the door jingles. He watches Dani visibly perk up at actually having something to do other than flip through old fashion magazines. Jensen’s gaze catches on the two men who have just walked in. They’re both wearing jeans and leather jackets, and Jensen doesn’t need to see their arms to know they’d be marked with tattoos. He swallows, staring at one of the men in particular. His beard is going slightly grey, just like the short, cropped hair around his temples. He smiles at Dani like a shark and practically has “biker” stamped on his forehead. He’s ridiculously attractive and probably the worst kind of trouble. 

If Jensen were forced to choose between truckers and bikers, he might take the truckers. Some of them are bigoted assholes when they do manage to make small talk, but the majority of them are tired after a long day of hauling and just keep to themselves. The bikers who come in, on the other hand, are often rowdy, obnoxious, and love loudly spouting their Red State rhetoric. Jared nearly punched one out a few weeks back, Jensen talking him down at the last minute. 

So yeah, this guy is hot as hell, but not worth Jensen’s lingering gaze. Dani leads him and his greasy-haired friend to a booth against the window. Jensen sighs, wiping his hands on a rag. He straightens his apron and makes his way over.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“Get it together, jeez,” the long-haired guy is muttering to Tall, Dark, and Dangerous as Jensen approaches. 

He takes a breath, plasters on a fake smile. “Evenin’, fellas. My name’s Jensen, get you started with any drinks?”

“Jensen?” Handsome repeats. 

Jensen’s gaze cuts to him, unable to read the tone. He tries for blank rather than pissed off. Tips are the majority of his income, after all. 

“That’s what they call me,” Jensen replies, throwing a little firmness into his voice. 

(Jared finds it hilarious that Jensen’s main job is to wait on others and be personable. 

“ _I_ now know you’re a harmless puppy, but let’s face it, Jen, you’re not the meet 'n greet type,” he’d said a few months after they’d met.)

The guy is looking at him now and damn, those are some nice eyes. 

“No, I like it. It’s different. I’m Jeff.” 

Jensen blinks. He doesn’t get too many introductions unless it’s someone who’s become a regular and camaraderie begins to form. 

“Okay? So, coffee?” 

Jeff laughs. “Yes, that’d be great. Regular.” Jensen looks at his unnamed companion who is raising his eyebrows and smirking at Jeff. 

“Same for me. And since we're giving out names, I’m Norman."

They both laugh and Jensen’s skin prickles, feeling as though he’s missed something and has become the butt of the joke. “Right. Be back in a few.” 

He scowls as he turns away, heading back behind the counter. Jared pokes his head through the open area between the kitchen counter. “Pssst,” his voice a whisper. “He’s hot.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, grabbing the coffee pot. “They’re asshole bikers.” 

Jared clicks his tongue. “Too bad. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you.” 

Jensen looks over his shoulder and sure enough, Jeff is looking back. He shoots Jensen a smile, nothing like the one he’d given Dani earlier. It’s almost -- shy? 

“Whatever,” Jensen mutters. He heads back over to the table, but can’t help feeling a bit self-conscious.

“You fellas decided what you’d like to order?” Jensen asks as he fills their cups. 

“I’ll have the burger deluxe,” Norman replies, handing Jensen the menu. 

“How’s the fried chicken?” Jeff asks, voice smooth as wine as he looks up at Jensen, smiling again. 

Jensen blinks. “Uh, real good. Owner’s family recipe.” 

Jeff leans back, pats his stomach. “Sounds like that’ll hit the spot. We’ve got a long ride ahead of us.” Jensen tries not to linger on the motion. Jeff’s got on a tight white T-shirt beneath his leather jacket. The look really, really works for him. 

“Sounds good. I’ll put your orders in.” 

Jeff looks disappointed as Jensen turns away. 

“Man, lay off.” He hears Norman mutter when he’s a few steps away. 

Jensen shakes his head. Maybe Jeff was expecting him to ask where they were off to? Jensen doesn’t prescribe to small talk just for the sake of it, despite being in the service industry. 

He tears off the order and hands it to Jared. 

“Man, I can see from _here_ that he’s flirting with you,” Jared whispers. 

“Leave it alone, Jay.” 

Jared raises his hands. “Alright, alright.” He throws a few burgers on the grill. “But I’m not wrong!” 

Jensen flips him the bird and refills the coffee cups of a few of his counter patrons. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jeff walking toward the jukebox. A few moments later Ramblin’ Gamblin’ Man by Bob Seger comes on; it’s one of Jensen’s favorites. 

He finds himself heading toward Jeff’s table, coffee pot in hand, despite neither man asking for a refill. 

“Nice selection,” Jensen says, nodding toward the side while refilling Jeff’s cup. 

“Can’t go wrong with Bob,” Jeff replies, that gravelly voice going straight to Jensen’s dick. 

_Jesus, get it together._

Jensen’s mouth quirks upward. “Indeed.” 

He heads back to the counter, having no real reason to hang around. Their food’s about up, and a new song starts up as Jensen brings it over. Zeppelin's Ramble On. God Dammit. 

“A theme, then?” He nods toward the jukebox once more. 

Jeff laughs. “You could say that, yeah. We’re on a cross country trip. Final destination: L.A.” 

“Nice,” Jensen replies with feeling. “Never been.” 

“I’ll send you a postcard,” Jeff replies, sounding serious. Norman laughs though, causing Jensen’s skin to prickle once more.

“Right. Enjoy your meal, fellas.” 

After that, business picks up slightly, and Jensen gets distracted with a few more tables, plus folks at the counter. He doesn’t even think about Jeff until he sees him come out of the bathroom and take a detour toward the soda fountain. 

“You weren’t kidding about that chicken,” Jeff says, apropos of nothing, leaning against one of the stools. 

Jensen’s wiping down the counter a little ways away and smiles in his direction, blandly. 

“You don’t talk much, huh?” 

Jensen frowns, stepping toward Jeff just to grab an empty plate of someone who just left. “Contrary to popular belief, that’s not a requirement of my job.” 

Jeff frowns. “I didn’t say it was,” he replies, voice a little harder. “Sorry, man. Was just trying to thank you for the good recommendation. Best meal I had all week.” 

Jensen thaws a bit. “Yeah? You uh, been traveling long?”

“Yep. Started in upstate New York. I don’t live too far from here actually, but that’s where Norman’s from.” 

“You’re local?” 

Jeff nods. “Live just outside the city. A recent move.” 

“Been here since college myself.” 

“Oh yeah? And what was that, two years ago?” 

Jensen laughs. “Try five.” 

Jeff smiles, and Jensen finds himself returning it. They stare at each other, and Jensen’s heart beats a little faster before he jumps at the sound of Jared’s bell. 

“Order up!” 

“Sorry, I gotta get that.” 

“Hey, no worries. You’re on the clock.” He winks and heads back to his table. 

“What’d I say,” Jared says, smug as fuck. 

“Yeah, yeah.” But Jensen’s smiling as he takes the food from the window. 

Jeff and Norman signal for the check a few minutes later. There’s no good reason for Jensen to feel wistful as he writes it up. He could do something tawdry, like leave his number on the back with a “call me when you’re back in town.” But that’s just not his way. It’s also risky, regardless of the signals Jeff has thrown his way.

“Well, enjoy your adventure out west, fellas.” 

“We will!” Norman says. 

“It was great meeting you, Jensen.” Jeff’s voice is full of low, rumbly warmth. “I’ll be sure to send you that postcard.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes, but it’s no longer with any ire. “You do that, man.” 

He watches through the window as Jeff and Norman get on their bikes and ride off into the night, then cleans off the table. Jeff left him a twenty-dollar tip… 

He holds it up to Jared when he’s back behind the counter

“Bikers aren’t _so_ bad then, I suppose?” 

Jensen’s mouth curves into a smile at Jared’s teasing. “Maybe that one is okay.” 

The rest of his shift is pretty damn dull, and his mind wanders back to Jeff’s dark eyes and deep voice for the remainder of the evening.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Two weeks later a postcard arrives at the diner. It’s a shot of the Griffith Observatory and it’s from a Jeffrey Dean Morgan to Jensen The Waiter c/o Samantha’s Roadside Diner. 

_Did you know that Rebel Without a Cause had a scene filmed here? James Dean had nothing on you.  
L.A.’s fine, the sun shines most of the time.  
Told you I’d send you a postcard, gorgeous_

Jensen’s heart thumps in his chest. There’s no return address. Jeff’s on the road and who knows when he’ll return. He shows it to Jared, who howls in triumph. 

“Ballsy, though, with the flirting.” 

“You like ballsy,” Jared points out. 

Damn Jared for, as usual, being right. “Can’t believe he actually sent one. I thought they were laughing at me. The little diner worker who’s never been outside of Texas, y’know?” 

Jared claps him on the shoulder. “You really need to work on your self-esteem, Jen.” 

Jensen tries to forget about it. That would’ve worked better if he hadn’t hung the postcard up. His eyes catch on it every time he rings up a check. He pictures Jeff in the California sun, maybe shirtless on the boardwalk in Santa Monica, or out surfing amongst the waves. 

Jensen plays a few gigs with Chris, hangs out with Jared, and life goes on. About a month after he received the postcard, Jensen absently looks up as the bell on the diner’s door chimes. It’s a frequent enough event, yet until today it never made his heart stop before. 

There stands Jeff, in that same leather jacket, looking just as gorgeous as Jensen remembered. He grins at Dani before pointing toward the counter and sauntering -- there’s no other word for it -- over. 

Jensen swallows hard and wipes his hands nervously on his apron. 

“Howdy, stranger.” Jeff tips his imaginary hat. 

“Hi, hey.” 

Jeff smiles and takes a seat. “Took a gamble on you regularly working this shift.” 

It’s only then that Jensen realizes Jeff showed up on a Tuesday again, about an hour earlier than the last time. 

Jensen smiles, pulling up a cup and saucer from below the counter and topping it to the brim with coffee. “Oh yeah? Just got back into town?” 

“Pretty much,” Jeff says. He raises his cup and takes a sip. “Many thanks.” 

“Sure.’ Jensen replies, handing him a menu.

Jeff orders a western omelet. Jared’s off tonight and Lisa’s working the grill. She grins at Jensen, nodding in Jeff’s direction as he hands over the order. 

“Not you too,” Jensen mutters. 

Lisa laughs. 

“You got it,” Jeff says when Jensen refills his cup. 

“Huh?” 

“The postcard.” Jeff jerks his head to where it’s displayed over the register. “Wasn’t sure if it had made it.” 

Jensen’s cheeks feel hot. “Oh, yeah. Um. It did. Obviously. Thanks.” He scratches at the back of his neck. 

“Jeez, you’re adorable,” Jeff murmurs, too low for anyone else to overhear. 

Jensen flushes further, but eyes Jeff straight on. “And you’re -- direct.” 

The flirting in the postcard had been pretty shocking, and it’s no less in person. They’re both -- well, men, for one. Jeff has no definitive notion of Jensen’s sexuality. Moreover, this is still Texas. Jensen usually only hooks up in environments in which it’s very clear that others are there for the same thing. Mainly gay bars and clubs. Jeff’s taking a gamble, rolling the dice, living dangerously. And it’s becoming rapidly obvious that this isn’t his first rodeo. 

Jeff smiles into his cup, crookedly. “Well, I assumed your hanging it up meant you weren’t about to kick my ass if I showed my mug around here again.” 

Jensen clears his throat, lowers his voice a bit. “Pretty good deduction. The Neil Diamond was a nice touch.” 

_You called me beautiful_ , he thinks. 

Jeff’s laugh is a low rumble. “Wasn’t sure if you’d pick up on that.” 

“Sam plays a lot of singer-songwriters ‘round here. Sometimes I hear American Pie three times a day.” 

Jeff laughs. “Well, she’s got good taste,” he says. The way he rakes his eyes up and down Jensen’s body, though, makes it sound like he means something entirely different. 

Jensen bites his lip. The air feels heavy around them, and Jensen can’t take his eyes off Jeff. 

“Hey buddy, some coffee over here?” 

His gaze is torn away and toward the customer to the right. “Yeah, be right there.” Jensen looks back at Jeff, sheepishly. “Sorry, duty calls.” 

Jeff salutes him as he goes, eyes dark and full of promise. 

Jensen’s distracted for a few minutes and barely notices Jeff heading toward the jukebox again. Tiny Dancer starts up and Jensen smiles. 

“On an L.A. kick, huh?” 

Jeff shrugs. “It was pretty fantastic.” 

“Favorite part?” 

“I’d say taking my Harley on Mulholland Drive. We drove right to the edge of the canyon, saw all of L.A.” 

“Sounds great.” 

“It was electrifying. You ever been on a bike?” 

Jensen shakes his head. “Gotta admit, haven’t too favorable an impression of you guys. Habit of working at a 24-hour diner off the interstate.” 

“Ahh,” Jeff grins. “So that’s why you were so prickly the first time I was here.” 

“Guilty as charged,” admits Jensen, ducking his head. 

“Meh. I’m pretty used to it.” 

Jensen feels a surge of guilt. “Where’s your friend?” 

“Off to find his next adventure. Never can stay still too long.” 

“You the same way?” asks Jensen, eyebrow arched. 

“Can be. Unless something catches my attention long enough.” He stares at Jensen, eyes so full of intent that he finds it hard to breathe. 

They go on like that throughout Jeff’s meal. Jensen’s attention is often called away to actually work, but in between, he chats with Jeff. Jensen hears more about his California adventures, how he took a Route 66 trip earlier in the year, that he’d like to get up to toward the Badlands and Devil’s Tower. 

Talking to Jeff makes Jensen realize just how narrow his world view is. He’d love to be able to pick up and just go somewhere, to find odd jobs along the road like Jeff does; he mostly picks up work at local garages, repairing bikes and whatnot. 

Pretty soon it’s been over an hour and Jeff is yawning, despite being on his fourth cup of coffee. 

“You pullin’ the graveyard shift then?” He asks as Jensen reluctantly brings over the check. 

“Mmmhmm. Off at 8.” 

Jeff opens his mouth, pauses, then seems to come to a decision. “Mind if I take you to breakfast before you pass out?” 

Jensen blinks. “I usually just grab something quick before crashing at home.”

“Alright,” replies Jeff easily. “What if I met you here? Won’t keep you long.”

The thing is, Jensen doesn’t make dates with people. It’s so… deliberate. Yet, oddly, he wants to. 

“Um. Yeah. I’d like that.” 

“Great.” Jeff smiles widely as he throws down a handful of bills. “See you in,” Jeff looks at his watch and laughs. “Six hours.” 

Jensen groans. “Enjoy sleeping, jerk.” 

“Oh, I will,” Jeff replies hotly, before turning and walking toward the exit. 

“Jesus,” Jensen mutters. 

He’s never been more excited for his shift to end.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Jensen hears the rumble of a motorcycle at exactly 7:59 a.m. and immediately starts to smile. He takes off his apron just as Jared comes out of the bathroom and grabs it from him. 

“I can’t believe he came back. Ackles, this is major.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Shut up, it’s not. He lives around here.” He never should’ve told Jared anything. 

“Uh-huh. That’s why your hands are shaking.” 

Jensen looks down, frowning. Jesus, it’s true. He hasn’t been this nervous since he sang on stage for the first time. He has no idea why, either. There’s just something about Jeff that gets under his skin, makes him feel lit up and alive. 

The bell rings out and there’s Jeff, looking bright-eyed and beautiful, still in that leather jacket like it’s a piece of armor. 

Jeff doesn’t go right for Jensen, detouring to the jukebox instead. Jensen shouldn’t be so endeared. A few seconds later the infectious beat of Swingtown starts up and Jensen crows with laughter. 

“Oh, I like this one,” Jared intones, making Jensen laugh even more. 

That’s how Jeff finds them, grinning at each other and still giggling. 

“Mornin’ boys.” Jensen doesn’t even mind that Jeff gives Jared a rather obvious once over; it's hard not to. 

“Hey there. Jared, nice to meet ya.” Jared is like the world’s largest puppy and shakes Jeff’s hand with vigor. 

“Jeff Morgan, good to know you.” 

Jared grins at them both before stepping back. “Well, I’m about up. Go easy on your orders will ya, I’m still waking up.” 

Jensen swats his shoulder. “Get on back there, whiner.”

Jared salutes them as he heads to the kitchen. Sam’s on this morning and working the tables with Kim. 

Jensen leads Jeff to a table in the back, away from a cluster of customers but he can’t very well escape Sam. She raises her eyebrows when she sees him sitting at a booth before filling his coffee cup to the brim. Yeah, she knows him well. 

“Jensen, this is a surprise. Who’s your friend?” 

“Jeff Morgan.” Jeff shakes Sam’s hand, all old-school charm, and perfect manners. Like he’s the kind of guy you’d take home to meet mom and dad. 

“Pleasure,” Sam replies, smiling. “What can I get you boys?”

They order, Jensen opting for pancakes and Jeff another omelet. 

Then they’re alone, falling easily into conversation again. He learns Jeff is pushing 40, was born and raised in Seattle, and had gotten married young before “realizing I wasn’t the marrying type,” he says with a wink. 

Jensen flushes, tells Jeff about girls in high school and school dances before discovering he wasn’t really cut out for all that himself. It’s their subtle way of confirming what they both already knew, but it feels nice to know they’re on the same page. To know this is a — date. Moreover, Jensen isn’t just waiting for the small talk to end so they can get to the good stuff. 

It’s nearly two hours later when they finally get up to leave, a fact that prompted raised eyebrows from all of his coworkers. Jensen has a pretty rigid sleep schedule after working the night shift and he blew it out of the water about 90 minutes prior. 

“This is me,” Jensen says, coming to a stop in front of his black pick-up truck. 

Jeff hums. “It fits you.” 

“Okay?” Jensen laughs. “You already know me enough to say that?”

“Beginning to, I hope.” His voice is ridiculously sincere. “Got any plans after you catch up on your beauty sleep?”

Jensen scratches at the back of his neck, bites his lip. His heart is beating in triplicate. “It’s my night off and I don’t have a gig.”

Jeff’s eyes widen. “Gig?” 

“I sing some nights with a buddy.” 

“Jack of all trades,” murmurs Jeff, which only makes Jensen flush more. 

“It’s not much, just open mic nights.” 

Jeff nods, sucks in a breath. “Go out with me?” 

“Uh.” Jensen blinks. “When?” 

“Tonight? If you’re not too tired?” 

Jensen must take too long to answer since Jeff’s expression has now gone from hopeful to uncertain. “Am I coming on too strong here?” 

“No.” Jensen shakes his head, drags shaky fingers through his hair. “No. I just. Don’t normally do this. Uh, date.” 

Jeff nods. “I see. Okay, well--” 

“Yeah,” Jensen blurts. “Yes.” 

Jeff’s lips part and a slow smile spreads across his face. “Good. Great.”

They laugh at the same time, nervous energy sparking around them. 

“How about a ride along the river? Pick you up at 7?” 

The thought of being on the back of Jeff’s bike is a lot, so Jensen focuses on something else. “Have you done the bat watch on Congress yet?”

“I… don’t think so?” 

Jensen laughs. “You’d know if you did. You’re missing out on an Austin staple, man.” 

“Okay,” Jeff replies, voice a warm rumble. “How bout you show me what this city has to offer, then? 

Jensen’s breath stutters in his chest. He manages to tell Jeff his address and then he’s watching him walk to his bike, enjoying the view immensely.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Jensen goes home, jerks off, then passes out for eight hours straight. 

He drags himself out of bed and into a shower with one hour to spare. Jensen fusses with both his hair and what to wear. He’s still hopping into his left sneaker when there’s a rumble of an engine, followed by a honk outside his window. 

He fixes his hair in the mirror once more before heading out. Jeff isn’t wearing his leather jacket this time. Jensen mourns it slightly, but it’s also summertime in Austin. He catches an intoxicating glimpse of black ink peeking out beneath the sleeve of Jeff’s shirt and is happy he was on the money there. 

“What’s a nice southern boy like you doing meeting strange men on Harleys?” Jeff’s leaning the bike to one side, foot firmly planted on the concrete. 

Jensen laughs. “I’m asking myself the same thing.” 

Jeff smiles and claps Jensen on the shoulder. His thumb brushes ever so slightly along his collar bone, and Jensen shivers. 

“Alright, sweetheart, show me your city.” 

Jensen tries not to linger on the casual endearment, but he can’t help it, the word settling over him like a warm blanket. 

He gets on the back of Jeff’s bike, places his hands gingerly on his hips, and tells Jeff where to go. Then there’s nothing else to do but hang on for the ride. 

Being on a motorcycle is more terrifying than Jensen imagined, but also ridiculously cool. The smooth rumble of the engine, the sharpness of the wind, the city rippling around them. And throughout it all, his chest pressed along Jeff’s back, his fingers tightening over his hips and slipping around his waist. It’s difficult not to get turned on, between the adrenaline and the smell of Jeff’s cologne, the feel of his body. 

They drive over the bridge before parking off to the side and walking down to the river’s edge. There’s already a large crowd gathered on land, along with people in kayaks on the water. 

Jensen tugs on the sleeve of Jeff’s pale blue t-shirt. “C’mon, if we go further up the river we’ll see them fly out and head toward us.”

“Oh, great,” Jeff deadpans. Jensen just laughs. 

They walk side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally. Jensen doesn’t mention that there are also fewer people down this way. They settle under the shade of a tree. The sun is beginning to set and the bats should be making their way out soon. Jensen tells Jeff about the history of the bridge, that the bats fly nightly to eat mosquitoes along the river and even end up in downtown proper. 

Jeff smiles as Jensen talks, and Jensen imagines how the curve of it would feel against his own lips. 

When the event begins, Jensen watches Jeff almost as much as the bats. His eyes light up in fascination, a giddy expression overtaking his face.

“This is amazing.” Jeff turns his head, gives Jensen another blinding smile. 

“Yeah.” 

Jensen brushes the tips of his fingers ever so lightly against Jeff’s wrist. He turns his hand over and they play an intoxicating version of footsie with fingers, sending sparks through Jensen’s body. 

When it gets dark, Jeff grips his hand and doesn’t let go, and Jensen squeezes back. He hasn’t held someone’s hand since junior prom. It’s innocent and illicit all at once. 

The innocence continues as they walk back along the river before heading up to the bridge to the little hole in the wall ice cream shop. They get cones and race to finish them as they drip down their hands in the oppressive Austin humidity. 

By the time they make it back to the bike they’ve traded half a dozen life stories, and Jensen’s talked more about music and how he got started with Chris, his initial nerves and his slow evolution to stage performer. He’s spilled his guts so much that It’s hard to believe this is only the fourth time he’s been around Jeff. 

“I’ve got to come hear you sing since you refuse to serenade me right now.” 

“If you can find me,” Jensen teases. Jeff just brushes his shoulder along Jensen’s. It feels like a kiss. 

The lot is practically empty by the time they get back, and Jeff is parked along the tree line at the back. Jeff takes Jensen's hand again as they approach the bike, his touch soft. Then he spins around, walking toward the back of the seat and tugging Jensen along with him. 

“I think this is the part where I ask if I can kiss you.” Jeff’s smile is a little nervous but mostly wicked as he straddles the bike and pulls Jensen between his thighs. 

“Mm, I think this is the part where I say yes.” 

Jeff grins. He slides his hand into Jensen’s hair as Jensen settles on the bike, his upper back brushing one of the handles, their knees slotted alongside one another. Jeff doesn’t kiss him just then. Instead, he drags his fingers through Jensen’s hair, leans forward to rest his stubbled cheek against Jensen’s, breath fanning hot across his face. 

Jensen shudders and grips Jeff’s forearms. The intimacy of it all is unexpected, along with everything else about Jeff. And to think Jensen had written him off on sight alone. 

The thought emboldens him; he pulls back ever so slight, lifts his hand around to the back of Jeff’s neck, and kisses him hard. Jeff groans into it immediately. 

Jensen’s hand shifts higher up Jeff’s neck, so he’s cupping the back of his head, fingers grazing the soft, short tips of Jeff’s hair. He parts his lips and Jeff’s tongue brushes against his own. Jensen surges forward and Jeff’s hand slips up his thigh, pulling his leg over his hip. 

“Oh, god.” Jensen gasps against the corner of Jeff’s mouth before diving in for a deeper, sloppier kiss. Jeff moans softly, his hand creeping steadily higher, curving around Jensen’s hip, fingers squeezing his ass. 

Jensen leans back as Jeff presses forward, their kisses getting hotter, wetter. The handlebar is digging into his shoulder blade but Jensen can’t care. Not when Jeff’s clever hands and even cleverer tongue are lighting him up inside and out. Jensen’s hard, yet it’s almost an afterthought. He just wants to keep doing this, feeling this good, forever. But they’re still in semi-public. Reluctantly, he puts his hand on Jeff’s chest, eases him back. 

“We should go,” Jensen whispers. 

“Yeah?” Jeff’s voice is deeper than normal, a gravelly rumble that goes straight to Jensen’s dick. 

He leans in, presses his temple to Jeff’s. “Yeah. I’m not this kind of boy.” 

Jeff’s laughter is light, delighted. “Somehow I find that hard to believe.” 

“Mm,” Jensen replies with a click of his tongue, pulling back to grin at Jeff. “Guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.” 

He says the words in the same teasing tone as his others, but there’s an edge of sincerity as well. And it scares him. 

Jeff must pick up on it as well. He skims his thumb over Jensen’s jaw, coming to stop at his lips. “Guess I might indeed. Gotta hear you sing, after all.”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes out, barely audible. Goosebumps raise along his forearm. He licks the tip of Jeff’s thumb before sucking on it softly. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jeff groans and dives in for another heated kiss. It’s a few moments before they separate, panting ever so slightly. 

“Maybe I’ll steal you away for my next road trip. Could use someone who makes a decent meal.” 

Jensen’s grin returns, widens. “Uh-huh. I just bet you could.” 

It should freak him out, the idea of seeing Jeff beyond a one night stand. He likes his space, his time. He doesn’t want that to change. Yet the idea of road-tripping with Jeff, seeing the states and changing up his routine, is not unpleasant in the slightest. 

He wasn’t looking for this, but maybe that’s why it feels so right. 

They lean in at the same time, mouths meeting again in a soft kiss this time, devoid of any prior urgency. 

They’ve got time, after all. Jeff’s not going anywhere, not permanently. And Jensen just might be ready for some adventure. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Head to [Spotify to listen.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4onVNobXaaZJw5uOjns1Y7?si=tyK6KagFSWmm3CLfIUbV4Q)  
> [](https://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/soul-engines-running-through-a-night-so-tender)  
>   
> 


End file.
